Arms of an Angel
by Eponizzle
Summary: A tragic twist of fate leaves Jasmine alone...


Arms of an Angel  
  
Jasmine tried in vain to free her hands from the heavy rope holding them behind her back. Mozenrath laughed at the princess, enjoying his impending victory. Just then, she heard Aladdin, calling out to her. Jasmine's voice caught in her throat, as she called back, "No! No, Aladdin! Run, get away!" Just then he bolted into the room, stepping straight into Mozenrath's trap.  
  
A piercing scream escaped from Jasmine's lips as the sorcerer shot a fatal bolt of electric power at her beloved. Aladdin looked at Jasmine a moment before falling to the ground, dead. Mozenrath laughed, throwing his head back, reveling in his success. He had won, finally, finally won. Jasmine could barely breathe as she stared at Aladdin's lifeless body. She watched his form, waiting for movement, yet knowing at the same time that it would never come. Just then the Genie appeared, too late. He looked from Mozenrath to Jasmine, and then saw the body of his friend lying on the floor. He gasped as the realization hit him, and his face contorted in horror.  
  
***  
  
Jasmine walked into her chambers and slowly closed the heavy wooden doors behind her. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. The princess laid her hand on her chest, trying to suppress the pain growing steadily within. Slowly she moved over to the vanity table near the balcony. She stared at her reflection in the mirror over the table a moment before reaching out her hand and touching the smooth glass.  
  
She studied her reflection carefully. Her disheveled hair, her clothes wrinkled, her tear-stained face, and her eyes, empty and painful. She brought her hand down and looked at the table, and the flower caught her eye.  
  
She picked it up carefully, not wanting to break any of its fragile white petals. She held it close to her heart as she remembered her first magic carpet ride. She thought of how smooth the ride had been, flying through the clouds, Aladdin by her side. The memories flowed through her mind effortlessly, as tears streamed down her face. And then she thought of how he'd reached out and picked the flower she held against her chest at that moment, and she broke down. Jasmine sat for hours, grasping the dried blossom in her hand, sobs racking her body.  
  
***  
  
Jasmine stood and stumbled out onto her balcony, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her heart ached, and for a moment she wondered whether someone had pulled it from her breast, for she could think of nothing that could possibly cause the pain in her chest like that would. As she looked at the stars, glowing steadily, she saw one star in particular, brightly shining is pure white light.  
  
"Just let me die, please. I can't live like this," she whispered to the star, praying someone had heard her desperate plea. The moment she stopped speaking, she heard a voice, calling to her.  
  
"Hello?" she responded.  
  
She heard the voice again, this time more clearly. "Jasmine, I'm here, I'm right here." it said, and the princess looked up in shock. She would know that voice anywhere, there was no mistaking it.  
  
"Aladdin, Aladdin! Where are you?!" she cried, nearly choking on her tears. She searched the skies, looking for something, she wasn't sure what. Then she saw it, his face. She cried out and covered her mouth with her hand as a single tear streaked down her face. "Aladdin," she whispered, her hand falling to her side.  
  
"Jasmine," he whispered, reaching out his transparent hand and laying it on her cheek. Jasmine reached out her own hand, trying to touch his face, but her fingers slipped through empty air.  
  
"Come back to me, Aladdin, please, I can't live without you," she cried as she kept trying to feel her love's face, kept hoping her nightmare would end and he'd be beside her again in flesh and blood.  
  
He shook his head, "Jasmine, think of all you have to live for-"  
  
"Nothing!" she wept, "I have nothing to live for if I don't have you!"  
  
Aladdin looked into Jasmine's eyes. "I will always love you," he spoke quietly, "never forget me."  
  
"Forget you? Aladdin, no, no don't!" she yelled, beginning to panic. She couldn't let him go, nothing in hell or on earth would make her let him leave. He leaned forward, brushed his lips against Jasmine's cheek, and laid his hand on hers for a moment. Within a second he had vanished. As a single tear slid down the princess' cheek, she knew he was gone forever.  
  
***  
  
That night as Jasmine slept she flew through the air on the magic carpet. She soared high into the starry night and felt the wind swirling her long hair behind her. The clouds rushed past and she threw her head back, laughing into the deep blue sky. Beside her Aladdin laughed and slid his arm around the princess' waist, holding her close. Until daylight came Jasmine flew breathlessly through the atmosphere, safe in the arms of an angel. 


End file.
